


Сигнал

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Psychology, Songfic, home is where someone waits for you, i guess, retro songs, supporting vibes thru broadcasting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: Пустоши мертвы, и если сам он по-прежнему жив, то лишь благодаря сигналу не утихающего радио.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Signal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781106) by [Izzy_Grinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch)



_«The roads are the dustiest, the winds are the gustiest, the gates are the rustiest, the pies are the crustiest, the songs are the lustiest, the friends are the trustiest way back home…»_  
  
Пустоши были опустошительно негостеприимны и пустынно-безлюдны при всем том обилии тварей, которыми кишели их унылые серые земли, больные и отвратительные. Впрочем, ему особо не с чем было сравнивать, − те картинки, что им крутили на проекторах в Убежище, казались чем-то настолько невероятным, что были куда ближе к ментатовым галлюцинациям с виноградным осадком на нёбе, чем к правде. Само Убежище было − сплошь вылизанные гулкие стены, холодные, если прижаться лбом, холодные, если приложить ладонь, холодные даже сквозь комбинезон, если прислониться спиной.  
  
Однако, выбирая из всех зол то единственное, он выбрал грязный воздух; пыль, сопровождающую каждый шаг; воду, от которой зашкаливает счетчик; груды железных обломков; искореженные скелеты домов; обгоревшие машины, скукоженные, будто пластик в дымящейся помойке; спекшуюся на солнце кровь. Солнце. Оно висит где-то над слоями дымки, так и не осевшей до конца за все эти годы, но оно светит, и оно греет, и покрывает загаром кожу, и сушит ледяную испарину и губы, которые он облизывает, соленые и горькие. Соль от пропущенного удара в зубы, горечь от пущенных по вене радиопротекторов − вот и все вкусы, что ему остались, он ощущает их чаще, чем приторность газировки и пресность консервированной свинины, сам − будто кусок, выловленный из жестяной банки, разом узревший целый мир, прежде чем сгинуть в чьем-нибудь желудке. Он до сих пор помнит, как веки резануло лучами-лезвиями, а зрачки сжались, наверное, до размера точки от стимуляторной иглы.  
  
_«Pretty flowers need the sun, this applies to everyone…»_  
  
Он отказался от очков-хамелеонов, когда глаза, чувствительные с непривычки, перестали течь от каждого блика в мутных лужах, спрятал их в дальний ящик, между сложенным комбинезоном, номер с которого постепенно вытесняет его настоящее имя, и новенькой − разве что левый лацкан гладко срезан лазерным зарядом − курткой Туннельных Змеев.  
  
Однако он не смог отказаться от радийного журчания, поначалу напрочь глушив его, боясь, что станет легкой мишенью для головорезов и отродий, если будет оглашать всю округу хитами сороковых; затем вздрагивая, когда древний приемник в заброшенном обиталище вдруг, затрещав, выкашливал в стрекот тараканов и умирающий гул холодильника внезапно живой, искристый голос; а в конце концов выкрутив громкость на минимум, но больше не смея прерывать вещание.  
  
Однажды он проснулся на пароме от навалившейся душной тишины. До причала было еще несколько часов ходу, двигатели тяжело вздыхали, борясь с течением реки, судно стенало своим корпусом, потасканным, проржавевшим насквозь, − ночь была полна звуков, но ему показалось, что он теряет рассудок. Пип-Бой барахлил после стычки с яо-гаем: челюсти мощно сомкнулись на руке, заслонявшей лицо, и до отплытия залатать поломку не представлялось возможным, он надеялся на лучшее. Всю оставшуюся часть пути он провел в промозглости мостика, стараясь разговорить капитана, но слова потухали, словно ветер, заплутавший в шахте президентского монумента; а следующие два дня в городе-призраке обернулись проклятой вечностью, будто он снова крошечный и беспомощный, запертый в симуляторе лучшей жизни, откуда выход − только один.  
  
_«Maybe you’ll think of me when you are all alone…»_  
  
Он скитается, светлое время суток проводя в дороге, разыскивая что-то, о чем и сам уже не помнит, на карте всегда достаточно неразведанных зон, а он умеет слушать и выхватывать из новостей крохи, ведущие к сокровищам, которые так необходимы, чтобы выжить. Ночами он разводит крохотные костры прям в буше, избегая сна под крышами или развалинами самых обманчиво покинутых на вид сооружений: в степях после заката не встретить никого страшнее когтей смерти, но и те нападают, только если нарушить границу их территорий, а он хорошо выучил повадки диких обитателей Пустоши.  
  
Он смотрит в подвижный огонь с тающими в рыжих языках фигурами − и слушает.  
  
_«I’m tickled pink, the moon is yellow, and I’m your fellow tonight…»_  
  
Но иногда, оставляя за собой липкий след, он вползает в какую-нибудь дыру в стене из бледно осыпающегося бетона и, стиснув челюсти на сложенном вдвое ремне, штопает себя по живому, до онемения исколов тело морфином. И если в голове сгущается непроницаемая дымка, которая заставляет моргать медленнее и реже, сползая на растрескавшийся пол, только одно удерживает его в сознании.  
  
_«I say I’ll move the mountains, and I’ll move the mountains, if he wants them out of the way; crazy he calls me, sure, I’m crazy − crazy in love I’d say…»_  
  
Он поднимается вверх, ступеней ровно столько же, сколько он насчитал в самый первый раз, и опадающая хлопьями штукатурка разламывается под тракторными подошвами, посетители здесь редки. Он разматывает тряпицу, служившую защитой от песка, резких запахов, осколков кирпича, разбрызганных почти смертельно точным выстрелом; через переносицу тянется темная полоска, он стирает ее рукавом, кисти рук коричневые и загрубевшие, в белых шрамах. Сумку выворачивает на захламленный стол и, бросив там же − спешить некуда, − встает к обшарпанному диджейскому креслу. Ладонь, красноречивыми жестами сопровождавшая диалог с микрофоном, сменяет направление и ложится ему на бедро, скользит по жесткой ткани, вдоль пояса, на спину и вокруг талии, на мгновение очень крепко привлекает близко-близко и медленно отпускает.  
  
Потом он растягивается на диване, слишком коротком − ноги свешиваются с засаленного подлокотника, − и неторопливо закуривает. Дым струится к потолку.  
  
_«The love the liveliest, the life the loveliest way back home…»_

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Дороги − самые пыльные, ветры − самые порывистые, ворота − самые ржавые, пироги − самые хрустящие, песни − самые чувственные, друзья − самые преданные далеко дома.
> 
> [2] Хорошеньким цветочкам нужно солнце, то же относится к каждому.
> 
> [3] Быть может, ты будешь думать обо мне, оставшись в одиночестве.
> 
> [4] Я − несказанно рад, луна − желта, и сегодня я − твой чувак.
> 
> [5] Я говорю, что сдвину горы, и я сдвину горы, если он хочет убрать их с пути; безумцем он зовет меня, конечно, я безумен − безумен от любви, я бы сказал.
> 
> [6] Любовь − самая яркая, жизнь − самая славная далеко дома.


End file.
